Previously, we have determined the expression pattern of EMT activation in a select panel of human lung cancer cells and in normal lung cells. We have also transiently altered EMT associated transcriptional factors and also produced stable expression lung cancer cell clones with altered EMT transcription factors for further analysis. In these stable expression clones, we augmented expression of pro-EMT transcription factors in cancer cells showing low baseline expression and measured its phenotypic ability for metastasis and invasive growth. Conversely, in other cell clones, we have alternatively attenuated expression of EMT factors in cancer cells expressing a high baseline level in order to reverse their degree of metastatic potential. More broady, we aim to utilize other laboratory models to better understand the developement and progression of cancer.